


In Perfect Harmony

by NIKINOU



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKINOU/pseuds/NIKINOU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends reunite in the Hamptons at Peggy's surprise birthday party.</p><p>Don continues to surprise himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Perfect Harmony

The morning sun streamed in through the gap in the curtains in the bedroom window. It was so nice to wake up here, Stan thought. He could smell the sea air, and hear seagulls. He got out of bed quietly, not wanting to wake Peggy. They had a big day ahead of them, even if she knew nothing about it. He had been planning this birthday surprise for a while.

He and Peggy would go into Southampton for breakfast, then spend some time at the beach, and by 3:00 in the afternoon, the guests would be waiting at the house to surprise Peggy. He had invited Anita, Gerry and the kids to stay overnight, hoping it would be ok with Peggy. Aunt Stella and Uncle Bob were coming out too, but are staying at the Baron's Cove Inn in Sag Harbor. Stan's cousins and their kids would be coming too, but staying in Montauk, a half an hour's drive east. The rest of the guest list included Joan and her boyfriend, George, Ken and Cynthia, Harry and Jennifer, Peggy's secretary Marsha and her husband, Joyce Ramsey would come with her "friend" (Stan knew she had a girlfriend, but didn't press her for more info), and a couple of Stan's old friends and their wives. All those who had kids could bring them along, some of the guests were staying over in various inns and hotels, others would leave for home after the party. An extra special surprise for Peggy was that Michael Ginsberg would be coming, and with his girlfriend, Roberta. Stan found himself nearly giddy with anticipation to meet her. He was so happy Michael was doing better, and with what Michael described her as, "a nice Jewish girl". Stan had also invited Don, but still didn't know for sure if he'd actually show up.

Stan walked quietly down to the kitchen where he called the caterer, a specialty food shop in East Hampton. In a near whisper, he spoke into the phone. "I've left a set of keys with the neighbor next door. Our guests will be here by 2:30, so I would like everything set up and ready by noon, 1:30 at the latest. You can set up the bar on the back porch, and the tables and benches can be set up on the lawn in back. You're bringing grills, right? And tiki torches. What else?" He thinks he hears Peggy stirring upstairs. "Ok, that's good, that's great, thanks. I have to go. My wife is coming. It's a surprise, for her, you know. Ok, see ya later." He softly places the receiver onto the wall phone.

Peggy comes downstairs and smiles at him. "I love how quiet it is here. I feel like I'm a million miles away."

Now Stan is worried. It won't be quiet here later on.

"So Stan, what are we going to do today? It feels warm already." It was unusually warm for May. The temperature had already reached a record 85 on Tuesday.

He hands Peggy a glass of apple juice. "I thought we could go out for breakfast, then take a walk around Southampton, and then head over to the ocean. And later on, I'll make us a steak for dinner." Stan tells her.

"Can't we just go over to that little beach, we could walk over there from here." Peggy asks.

"No, we did that yesterday. There aren't any waves over there, that's a bay." That would not work out well at all. She would be too close tom the house, and the surprise would be ruined. "Let's go to the ocean...we can go to the little beach in the evening, watch the sun set."

"Ok. Do you really want to go swimming? The water is probably still freezing. Where is the clock? What time is it?" Peggy asks.

"Nine forty. The clock is over the stove." Stan tells her. "I don't want to swim, but I like watching the waves, it's relaxing."

"It's so cute here. I love it. I love this house. This really was a good idea, Stan. Thank you so much." Peggy hugs him.

"Wow! I felt that!" With her belly pressed against him, Stan felt either one or both of the babies move.

"Isn't it crazy?" Peggy smiles. "I wish you could feel it the way I do, from the inside. It sometimes feels like the baby, I mean the babies, want to break out!" She laughs. She didn't recall feeling anything like this the first time. Did she just ignore it?

"I still can't believe it's twins, Peg." Stan kisses her forehead.

"I know. I'm still trying to process it. Do you think Stella will be able to take care of twins when I go back to work? We really should tell her soon, you know." Peggy tells him.

"We can tell her later, uh....(he almost blew the surprise)...ummm, when we get back to Brooklyn. Let's get ready...I'm hungry. I really want to get going, it's so beautiful out."

"Can you make some coffee please Stan. I'll get in the shower. You know I'm not really awake till I have some coffee." Peggy turns to go upstairs.

"Pegs, can't you just have coffee with breakfast?" Stan wants to get out as soon as possible. She used to have her first cup in the office before she lived with Stan, now she can't leave the house without having had a cup in her system.

"What's the rush? I thought we were here to relax." Peggy called down the stairs to him.

"Ok, ok, I'll make the coffee. Hop in that shower." he calls back to her.

"I wish I could hop. I'm as big as a house" she called back.

Stan looked around the kitchen for a coffee pot. He saw a percolator on the end of the counter with a note taped to it..."Electric-Do Not Use on Stove." Oh crap, how did this thing work? Stan had only used Stella's old Napoletana stove top flip coffee pot she had given him when she bought herself an electric percolator. Ok, upon further inspection, this looks easy enough. The coffeepot bears a label reading Faberware Superfast...well, ok. He sets everything up and plugs it in. Not five minutes have passed and the indicator light is on. Ok, pretty quick, so maybe there IS some truth in advertising.

"Hey Pegs, you finished up there? Coffee is ready." Stan wants to get moving.

"Already? Wow. That was fast...it smells great. I'll be right down." Peggy calls down to him.

"It's Superfast, babe." Stan tells Peggy as she walks into the kitchen. "Well, don't you look nice!"

Peggy is wearing a pink and white gingham maternity top over denim Capri pants. She has her hair pulled back into a low ponytail and just a little mascara and pale pink lip gloss on. She looks really beautiful, she's glowing.

"Thank you. Let's have coffee on the back porch!" she suggests.

The morning sun sparkled on the water of Mill Creek and the bay in the distance behind it. Sailboats and dingys moored in the creek swayed gently in the breeze. Peggy drew a deep breath and settled into a wicker loveseat with plump, soft cushions. "Come sit with me Stan. This is so beautiful." He sits next to her and puts his arm around her.

"It is, isn't it? We're very lucky, don't you think?" he asks.

"Uh huh." Peggy is daydreaming, looking at the water and the boats and the blue sky and wispy clouds. "Very lucky." she takes a sip of her coffee. "Even the coffee is better out here."

"It is. It's the fancy electric pot. We should probably get one." Stan answers in almost a mumble. He's thinking it would be easy to just sit here and relax all day, it was so nice and comfortable. Now Stan was starting to wonder if this was all a mistake, all the guests, the big surprise. The two of them were just starting to wind down. Maybe Peggy didn't need all that excitement during what she thought would be alone time for them.

Well, it's too late for that now. Anyway Anita, Stella and their families will leave on Sunday, Peggy and he would still have Monday and Tuesday to relax. Stan took a long sip from his cup.

"This is great. But I'm starving...I'm gonna finish my coffee, take a shower and then let's get going. Ok Pegs?"

"Uh huh. I'll be right here." She props her feet up on the wicker table in front of her and continues to gaze at the sparkling water.

Stan kisses her and goes back into the house. He better get moving, she looks like she's getting very comfortable now. She won't want to move.

Their day is moving along as planned. Breakfast at the Sip'N Soda diner was abundant and delicious, then he and Peggy enjoyed a nice stroll through the town of Southampton, popping into the shops, buying Peggy a straw hat with a wide brim, looking at the adorable handmade toys in one sweet little store.

After their walk, they drove to the ocean where they spread out a blanket on the sand and just laid back and relaxed. Peggy was tired after all the walking. She found she was getting tired more quickly these days. She turned on her side, snuggling against Stan and told him she was closing her eyes for a while. It's just as well that she rests now, he thinks. After some time, Stan looks at his watch. 2:45 pm. He is wondering whether to let her sleep a little bit longer, but they really should get back. He moves slightly and sits up. There are very few people on their beach today. By summer, this would change. It would never be as crowded as Jones Beach, but there certainly would be more people. Right now, it was like being on their own private beach, with the ocean stretched out before them and huge, beautiful beach houses behind them. Stan puts his hand on Peggy's shoulder. She moves a bit.

"Honey, how was your nap? Why don't we go...we can relax at the house." he tells her.

"Ok, help me up, please." Peggy says to Stan. He stands and takes both of her hands to pull her to her feet. She is having trouble, and they're both laughing.

"I'm so happy, Stan. I'm really having a great day. I keep thinking, in a couple of months, our lives are going to be really crazy." Peggy laughs.

"I'm enjoying it too. Don't worry, it will all be great. It probably will get crazy, but we've dealt with plenty of craziness, a different type maybe, but we'll be fine." he reassures her.

They pull into the driveway at the cottage. Peggy notices there are more cars on the street now, but doesn't think much of it.

"Come on Pegs, let's go in through the back. We should hang the blanket, shake off the sand." Stan pulls the blanket out of the trunk.

"I really have to pee, let's hurry." Peggy tells him.

"Ok, let me just unlock the door back there." Stan runs ahead to prepare the guests for Peggy's arrival. By the time Peggy waddles toward the backyard, the guests are all huddled together in front of the porch, mothers all trying to quiet and corral their children.

"Surprise!" they all yelled in unison. Peggy was very startled. She did not expect this at all. And she still really had to pee. In fact, she was afraid she may have leaked a little.

"Oh my God, Stan...did you do this? I can't believe it! It's so great to see everybody" Peggy exclaims. Stan goes over and kisses her.

"Happy birthday, baby, I love you." Stan tells her.

"I still really have to pee" she's whispers to him. "I love you too" she adds.

"Ok, folks...we just have to give our girl a minute...she'll be right back. You know, pregnant women...always gotta be near a toilet."

Peggy just about made it to the bathroom on the ground floor. She washed her hands and looked in the mirror. Her cheeks are so flushed. She splashed cool water on her face. That felt better. She brushed through her hair with her fingers and put on fresh lip gloss. Whew, this WAS a surprise. This is the first surprise party she ever had, now that she thinks about it. She steps outside to join the party and greet her guests. It's so good to see everyone. Kids are running around, having fun, adults are mingling, drinks in hand. The yard is decorated so nicely, very casual, with picnic tables covered in checkered tablecloths, candles in jars and bunches of daisies in simple vases placed on top. White paper lanterns were hanging in the trees.

The party was off to a great start, the young servers, mostly college kids, were passing hors d'oeuvres, while some other college kids were keeping the guests' children occupied with crayons and paper. Both of the stereo speakers were brought out to the porch so music poured out into the yard. Stan had tried to think of everything.

Don did make it, about an hour and a half after the party had started, and he brought Sally with him.

"Peggy, oh my God, I haven't seen you since the wedding! Happy birthday!" Sally gave her a big hug and patted Peggy's belly. "Geez, you guys have been busy!"

"Sally, you don't say things like that". Don scolds her. "Plus, you saw them at your mother's funeral." Sally didn't remember who was at Betty's funeral, she was totally bewildered that day.

"No big deal Don, you know we we love her. She's right, you know." Stan laughs and gives Sally a kiss on the cheek.

A young man working behind the grill has been eyeing Sally since she got there, but Stan just picks up on it now. He whispers to her. "Sally. Listen. Don't turn around just yet, but the guy making the steaks, he's givin' you the fish eye."

Peggy joins in. "He's really cute, Sally."

Sally turns slowly and tries to inconspicuously look in the young man's direction. Oh boy...he IS cute...looks a lot like David Cassidy. A lot. She turns back to Stan and Peggy with a big grin, then giggles. Don rolls his eyes.

"We can introduce you, if you want. They're not supposed to initiate any of that kind of talk. But if we introduce you..." Stan is enjoying this.

Don looks at Peggy, shaking his head. "Since when is he such a Yenta?"

Just then Michael Ginsburg strolls up behind Don. "Since when does Mr. Don Wonderbread know what a Yenta is?"

Don turns around and smiles. "Ginsburg, how are you? How is everything?" He really is happy to see him.

"I'm fine, Don. And you? You're looking good. But when aren't you. Remind me to keep him away from Roberta." Michael jokes.

Roberta is walking over to the group just as he finishes this sentence. She is a few inches taller than Michael, with super long legs, long brown hair and a pretty face. She kisses Michael's cheek.

"Oy vey" Michael sighs. "Too late. Roberta, meet Don Draper, matinee idol and master ad man. Don, this is Roberta Jacobsen. She's a nurse, studying to be a shrink. Lucky for her, she has quite a subject to practice the shrink thing on. ME!" They all laugh at his self-deprecating humor. Roberta nudges him with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Roberta." Don extends his hand to her. She reminds him of Rachel Menken.

"Likewise. I've heard about you. Michael has told me you're an advertising wizard." Roberta shakes his hand.

"Roberta! What's the matter with you?" Michael laughs. "He'll think I'm one of his groupies."

"Actually, Roberta, it was really Michael who was always the genius. A quirky genius, but truly a genius." Don looks over at Michael, whose mouth is now dropped open.

Sally is still giggling with Stan and Peggy. She does want to meet the David Cassidy look-alike.

"Don, can we, I mean may we, introduce Sally to that cute guy?" Peggy asks him, super sweetly. Don looks over at him. What could it hurt, she won't see him again after tonight. "Ok, go on." He smiles. "Sally, be good, honey."

With Peggy and Stan's assistance, Sally did meet the grill guy, whose name was Brian Davies, he told her he just finished his freshman year at NYU, and he and a bunch of his friend took the catering job for the summer. The two were locked in conversation for the rest of the evening.

The party was turning out to be a real success. Dinner was simple, but delicious - steak, shrimp, potatoes and salad, hamburgers, hot dog and mac and cheese for the kids. Joan and George, her beau (the man was 51, she didn't want to call him her "boyfriend) sat and spoke with Stan, Peggy and Don. It was great to catch up again. Harry and Jennifer chatted easily with Ken and Cynthia. Harry was doing well at McCann, and he finally felt appreciated and respected. This allowed him to mellow out a bit and grow into a confident executive. He was very grateful that Jennifer had stuck by him, after his indiscretions, and grateful not to lose his family.

At around 7 o'clock, the servers brought out a large urn of coffee and prepared to serve dessert, ice cream and cookies for the kids, a huge Napoleon birthday cake for the adults, and fresh locally grown strawberries for all. The sky had turned a lovely shade of pink and orange and gold as the sun began to drop, and it was mirrored in the creek. The the paper lanterns in the trees and tiki torches which ringed the yard were all being lit, and the whole yard looked magical.

Stan and Peggy had spoken to Aunt Stella and Uncle Bob earlier in the evening about their latest news. Stella was excited about caring for twins, if she was nervous about it, she didn't let on. But now Stan could no longer wait to share the surprise with the rest of the guests. He stood up on a picnic bench that Peggy was sitting on.

In his booming voice, he began."Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls..." A hush came over the group as he spoke. "We, Peggy and I, want to thank each and every one of you for coming today, to celebrate Peggy's birthday. We're having a great time, and hope you are too. If you're here, it's because you're special to us! We know we have been really blessed and are thankful and grateful every day. And, it turns out, we just learned that we have even more to be grateful for. We just found out we're having twins!"

The crowd erupted in applause as they made their way over to them to congratulate them. Anita hugged Peggy hard. "You have no idea how happy I am for you, Pegs!" Stan's cousins were teary-eyed and hugging and kissing them both.

Don looked on, taking a long drag on his cigarette, just watching the hugging and laughter. While he was happy for them both, he was keenly watching everyone tonight. For some reason, he felt as though something was holding him back, making him more of an observer than a participant. He had known many of the people here for a long time, and known about the rough spots in their lives. But tonight felt different. All of the kids played together delightfully. Adults who had previously been adversarial when they worked together as employees at SCDP, were rediscovering each other with relaxed laughter.

Tonight, everyone seemed to be in complete harmony, with themselves, with their loved ones, and with the other guests. Even Sally seemed to be starting to bond with the young NYU man. It dawned on him that he was the only one here who was single, which never bothered him before, but somehow, now he felt lost. Looking at all these happy people was making him feel safe and hopeful, but also profoundly empty and sad. He realized now just how much he was craving a deep connection. He knew that something would have to change to attract that connection. He could admit that he had destroyed his previous relationships by building a wall around his emotions. Now he vowed to himself, if he were to be fortunate enough to have another relationship in his life, he would cherish it.

He recalled an workshop at Esalen. The group leader gave the group a heartfelt message. "Know that you are not alone. We are all deeply vulnerable. This knowledge alone may open your heart and make you feel connected to all. Moroever, the pain of loneliness is also one that gives you tremendous depth and empathy. Elisabeth Kübler-Ross, who works with dying patients in the depths of their vulnerability wrote: 'The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths. These persons have an appreciation, a sensitivity, and an understanding of life that fills them with compassion, gentleness, and a deep loving concern. Beautiful people do not just happen.' Every difficult experience can make us deeper, wiser, more compassionate and grateful and, ultimately, happier and more fulfilled."

Don's new goal is to work toward compassion and gratitude. And he could start right now, with the people he cared for. Many of them are right here.


End file.
